


The Letter

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Alphabet Soup challenge years ago. K is for Keepsake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the Krakow airport. Imported from ralst.com.

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written in the Krakow airport. Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**The Letter**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

Helen,  
  
Be warned, I'm not very good at this. Just because I read all those books doesn't mean it's helped my vocabulary any. And if I started quoting Browning I'd only sound like a pretentious git. So here it is, the things I think about in the darkness of my nights here without you. Minus the naughty bits, of course. (Unless you'd rather read that sort of thing. Let me know and I'll see what I can arrange.)  
  
Anyway... now that I'm here pen in hand, I have no idea what to say. I'm torn between scratching out volumes of how I feel and simply writing, "I love you". I want to give you everything, Helen, but right now, all I have to offer you is my heart. No velvet box, no band of gold. Not even a slip of decorative wrap to create an element of surprise. It's a meager keepsake at best, I know. But it's yours if you'll have it.  
  
My love,  
  
N.  
  
(PS. For God's sake burn this when you're done, yeah? If the wing catches wind of it, they'll take the piss out of me until I get out.) 

**The End**


End file.
